


Ego Christmas

by verse2wo



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi, idek what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: 25 days of fics... from here: http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134349883493/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge





	1. Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas Party.

“Why the fuck are we the ones in charge of this again?”  
“Because you can’t keep your mouth shut, and you haven’t learned to do so in the past month.”  
“Formal ass. You probably wouldn’t even make the party fun.”  
“Unlike you, Anti. I try to keep this business running smoothly.”  
“I’ll show you smooth, you dick,” Anti growls, whipping a knife out in one movement. The knife lodges in the wall, as Dark leans back. He pulls out the blade, clicking his tongue.  
“So brash. I’ll send you an email. This is meant to be a formal occasion,” Dark speaks, handing the knife back to Anti. He turns on his heel, walking down to his office.  
Anti grips his knife tighter. “I’ll show you formal.”

Dark hums, pushing tinsel up into a corner. He pulls it across the wall, as a loud thump comes up through the floor under him. He looks down, before continuing to pull the tinsel along. A series of other beats, shake the building. He adjusts his suit, marching downstairs, as scratching rips through the halls.  
“Anti!” Dark screams, opening the door, finding the rest of the egos dancing around. Anti smirks down at him, letting a record scratch as he lifts his drink at Dark. Dark fumes, starting to march over to Anti. A hand catches his wrist.  
“Best party we’ve had in years, glad to see someone got you loosened up to not do the same old thing every year.”  
“Wil, not the time,” Dark threatens.  
“Oh shush. Have fun for once in your life,” Wilford speaks, pulling him closer. Dark rips his hand away and adjusts his sleeve. Wilford looks up at him and shakes his mustache. Dark sighs and cracks his neck.  
There’s always tomorrow to make the glitch learn.


	2. Character A’s best friend rigs the Secret Santa, because they know Character A has a crush on Character B.

Maybe Bing shouldn’t have been so careless. The poor search engine didn’t even know what hit him. Even if Anti was less stubble he probably wouldn’t have noticed. But there was always the risk of Google checking the file. Either way, the code was rearranged, and Anti sent off the email.

Anti smirked, watching Dark hand over the clean black box. Wilford smiled, taking it from him while, before opening it slowly. Wilford stilled, pulling out picture frame. His hands slid over the image, eyes watering.  
“Is this who I think it is? All of them?” Wilford whispered, looking at the image.  
“You deserve some memory of them, even if it’s not from then,” Dark whispered back, as Wilford shakily set the image down.  
Anti looked over at the image, with a red woman, blue man, and a third in the middle devoid of any color. He didn’t know who they were, even if the man seemed familiar. But progress between the two was progress.


	3. Character A works as a Santa’s helper. Character B has a small sibling/child.

“I know Stacy. I’m just taking him to the mall to talk with Santa… Because he wants Santa to know what he wants… Let me just have this with Robbie. I almost never see him.”  
“ _Dad. Santa_ ,” Robbie signs, pulling on Chase’s leg.  
“Yeah buddy?” Chase asks looking down at him. Robbie points while clapping his hands. “You’re excited, aren’t ya? I’m gonna go Stacy.”  
Chase pushes his phone into his pocket, before walking with Robbie behind him. The various elves stand around, as they stand in line. Robbie giggles, running up when it is his turn. A elf pulls him up, and up onto the Santa’s lap. Robbie signs happily, before pointing up while glancing at Chase. The Santa looks down with slight confusion, before the elf from before signs back.  
Chase studies him, watching the mustache wiggle. Robbie hops off Santa’s lap after a minute before hugging the elf. He pulls him alone to Chase.  
“ _Hi, I’m JJ._ ”  
Chase smiles for a moment and nods at him before moving his hands.  
“ _I’m Chase._ ”


	4. Character A is desperate to find a particular item (book/toy/etc.) as a present for someone, but it’s been sold out everywhere. Character B helps.

“Jim?”  
Dark looks up, as one of the Jims stands with a camera behind his back.  
“Will you help me?” He whispers, shifting while finding himself without one of his brothers.  
“What do you need?” Dark asks, as the camera is set down.  
“You know how we Jims get matching gifts for one another. I had ordered something, but they had to refund it and I can’t find it anywhere else and with Christmas coming up,” he whispers, feeling small. He trails off, looking down at his feet.  
“And?” Dark speaks, as Jim shifts.  
“I was wondering if you could, manipulate someone into giving theirs up,” he finishes, and Dark smirks at him.  
“I didn’t think you Jims had this in you.”  
“They’ve been family before here. I would do many things for them,” Jim says, looking up at Dark with a moment of boldness.  
“I suppose it has been awhile since I’ve had some fun. Shall we go now then? You can just leave the camera here.”


	5. Character A and Character B are co-workers, but they barely know each other. But they both have to work through the holidays.

“The Host turns off his microphone after finishing his goodbyes to his audience. He is looking forward to his holiday break. He stands, prepared to leave for the afternoon as the door bursts open to reveal Bim Trimmer.”  
“Host, you’re still here. We need you. The storyteller that we hired quit on us, and you’re the best we’ve got for this,” he speaks, panting slightly from running.  
“The Host was looking forward to his vacation.”  
“I know. It’s just, we could do it in shifts. But we need someone or Wil will, well, you know,” Bim continues, shaking his foot. “We can alternate or something, but we need someone.”  
“The Host thinks on it before sighing in defeat. He requests fresh tea and cookies when asked for.”  
“Done. Thank you so much, Host,” Bim says, before hugging the Host.  
“The Host nods before returning the hug.”


	6. Character A and Character B meet in the ER on Christmas Eve.

“A new one? On Christmas Eve?” Edward asks, before chugging down his sixth, or was it eighth, cup of coffee.  
“He’s a transfer from another station. You know you can’t do this shift alone.”  
Edward huffs, before shifting his face mask back on. He grabs his clipboard, running through the sheets of paper, signing the forms while he has time. He taps his foot, watching the speakers as he waits for a while.  
“Dr. Iplier to ward one. Dr. Iplier to ward one.”  
“Of course,” he speaks, running down the hall. His scrubs fall near the floor, as he grabs gloves from his nurse.  
“Vitals go.”

Edward slumps against a chair. His shift is done. His family may not like that he works overnight on holidays, but he does want others to be home as well.  
“You look exhausted.”  
Edward looks up. He huffs at the mint green scrubs.  
“You the new one?” He asks, before a cup of black coffee is presented to him. He squints before taking it and drinking it.  
“Henrik Von Schneeplestein at your service. Or Henry for short,” he speaks, sitting down beside him.  
“Welcome to district three. Where were you before?” Edward asks, and Henrik smiles at him.  
“Germany. Berlin,” he answers, pulling off his face mask.  
Edward opens his mouth to ask more questions as his phone goes off. He pulls it out and groans.  
“That’s the wife. Best get back before the kids wake up,” Edward says, standing slowly.  
“I hope you find district three comfortable. It’s less hectic when it’s not the holidays.”


End file.
